


Being Scared

by raisedyoufromperdition



Series: Pandora's Box of Destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedyoufromperdition/pseuds/raisedyoufromperdition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas was scared of a lot of things. But most of all his own faults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Scared

I was scared of a lot of things. But most of all I was scared of my own faults. I was scared of failure. But I would not fail Dean. I would help him. Helping Dean had become my duty, my calling. I suppose it had been this way for a while, since I had first laid a hand upon him in hell according to some.

Dean gave me freedom, but I needed direction with my life. So that direction became helping Dean. There was no space in heaven for me now. But honestly I am alright with that because my home is with my boys now. I burned those bridges as humans would say. But my welcome to my new home was worth it. I won’t give up my boys for heaven, there was nothing worth what my boys were worth to me in heaven. I had always lived a lonely life. Dean had showed me family.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my series of drabbles I write while listening to my pandora station dedicated to destiel. This drabble was written while listening to "The Cave" and "Roll Away Your Stone" by Mumford & Sons, "Lover to Lover" by Florence + the Machine, and "Ho Hey" by The Lumineers.


End file.
